bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dumb Ways To Die
This is a special mission based off of Planterobloon's Dumb Ways to Die. It takes place on Monkey Lane. The levels are a bit weird. Each level will have the RBE of the corresponding group of five levels, and the fifth one repeats. For example, in the first level, after round 1 is done, round 2 will immediately start. If round 5 ends, the game will repeat round 5 until you satisfy the condition. Then, level 2 will cover rounds 6-10, and so on. Even if you meet the condition, you will still have to beat the last round of the level. There is a normal pause between levels. Level 1: You must place a tower that uses fire, or upgrade a tower so that it uses fire. Level 2: A ceramic bloon will fly in the center at random times, but no more than 20 seconds apart each time. Only a sharp object can hurt it. When a tower hurts it, it will take 1 damage. After being hurt twice, the ceramic bloon will fly off temporarily. When the ceramic bloon is popped, you win the level. Level 3: You must have nothing that is new to BTD6. Remember, you still have to beat round 15 even if you already have nothing from BTD6. Any BTD1-5 tower will do. Level 4: You must get a Monkey Ace. At least 5 of its darts must hit a bloon in one shot. Level 5, 10, 15, 20: All bloons are +1 rank. Level 6: A shock bloon will appear at the start of the fifth round. As soon as the shock bloon kills a tower, you have won. If it doesn't kill a tower, that tower will regain any HP lost to the Shock Bloon, and it will come again when the fifth round repeats. This is from the original video, as you probably couldn't pop a M.O.A.B. at round 30. Level 7: Simple. Buy a Super Monkey. Level 8: Buy 3 monkey aces, one on each "path" (circle, 8, infinity symbol), and keep them undamaged for 3 rounds. If one gets hurt, you have to sell it. There will be 2 Commando Bloons added into each level. Level 9: Get a Hungry Monkey and have it die. Level 11: Round 55 will be replaced with APOPALYPSE BLOON! He will be weak, though: only 5000 HP, has 1/10 his normal spawning power, cannot use Apopalypse Charge or Strike, moves at half speed, and can only do 30 damage with Death Curse. Level 12: You must have your Super Monkey die. :( I hope you kept the one from level 7. Level 13: Spend $15000 on fire-using towers or upgrades. Level 14: Attract a B.L.I.T.Z.! However, all your towers are upgraded thrice for this level only, and further upgrades cost half as much. Towers can become 4/4 using this. Finally, the B.L.I.T.Z. does only 20 damage and has only 7500 HP. All upgrades during this level disappear at the end of it, although upgrades you bought give you 100% money back. Level 16: All bloons are copied twice. Yes, this includes the Z.O.M.G. Level 17: Sell all your towers. You get 90% back instead of 80% back. This can be done before the first round starts. Level 18: 100 bloons must be popped by Liquefying Glue. Beware T.O.M., F.R.E.D., and H.A.R.R.Y. Level 19: An I.G.B.M. appears. The E.V.O.L.V.E. will give it 100 HP back. Level 21: You must buy either one of the bloon-producing monkeys or have Captain Blooninator. Level 22: You face Apopalypse or Genesis Bloon if you haven't popped Chaos Bloon already. If you have, you face Chaos Bloon with 15000 HP. This is instead of the B.E.D.R.O.C.K.. This is the final level if you don't have Aurae Saga. Level 23: Face 2 of the E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s auracrysts attached to a non M.O.A.B. Class Bloon. instead of C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., or P.L.A.N.E.. They don't regenerate. Level 24: Face level 23 instead of M.A.R.T.Y.N.A.S., but they heal 10 HP per second. Level 25: Face Codexhak with half HP and damage at round 125. He appears to somehow have 1 and a half Auracrysts. (One with full health and another with half health.) Reward: Gain 1000 MM if you finished at level 22. Gain 1250 MM if you finished at level 25. Category:Special Missions